Not An Ordinary Woman
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Dia, Hinata Hyuuga. Wanita yang memiliki profesi tidak biasa sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya. Pembunuh berwajah cantik, menggunakan kecantikannya sebagai senjata demi sang menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hebat, dan menyamarkan identitasnya. Bagaimana jika ada hari dimana dirinya harus membunuh seseorang yang berharga baginya?/"Haruskah kulakukan?"/RnR? Semi M For Blood/END/:D
1. Chapter 1

**Not An Ordinary Woman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated M for Blood**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, KillerHina, Karakter Hinata di sini sangat kuat, dan cukup sama dengan Hina di RTN, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

**Dedicated for My Beloved Cousin Birthday "Hikaru Reisa" #udah rengek2 minta di buatin fic Crime/Romance buat Ultahnya#**

**Hope You Enjoy :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PROLOG **

**Zrashh!** Suara air mengucur perlahan, membuat sensasi dingin menjalari seorang wanita yang kini tengah mengadahkan wajahnya. Membiarkan air itu membasahi seluruh wajah serta tubuhnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dirinya mencoba menenangkan diri, mengingat banyaknya kejadian-kejadian melelahkan yang mendatanginya sejak kemarin.

Kamar mandi itu terdengar sunyi, hanya gemercik air yang terdengar, lampu yang menerangi ruangan sudah cukup membuat sang gadis puas.

"…"

Sampai-

Kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan, mematikan showernya dengan pelan. Kedua manik yang masih basah terkena air, ikut terbuka. Helaan napas terdengar singkat.

Manik indigonya sama sekali tak memancarkan cahaya, hanya gelap, dan terlihat dingin.

**Drrt-**

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di dekat posisinya, membuat sang empunya reflek menoleh cepat. Berjalan dengan tubuh tanpa busananya, dan tanpa menunggu lama mengambil benda itu-

Memperhatikan layar di sana sekilas, dan menjawab panggilan-

**Klik-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Ada apa memanggilku, ayah?" suara dingin itu berucap singkat, memandang datar kearah pintu. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil handuk yang tergantung tepat di dekat dinding._

"_Dimana kau sekarang?" nada yang tak kalah dingin terdengar jelas di seberang sana. Membuat sang empu yang mendengarkan, menghela napas cepat._

"_Hotel di dekat pertokoan Konoha. Ada apa?" _

"_Besok, ayah ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaanmu selanjutnya."_

_Memicingkan maniknya tajam, wanita itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Dirinya tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, jadi-_

"_Katakan saja sekarang, ayah. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ujarnya cepat-_

"_Terburu-buru, hm? Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat?" menjawab datar, dengusan terdengar. Membuatnya menunduk singkat, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat._

"_Ayah tidak perlu tahu. Ini masalahku sendiri. Jadi bisa katakan apa lagi pekerjaanku yang selanjutnya?" perlahan, dengan tubuh yang di balut handuk. Rambut indigonya terurai basah, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lupa mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah ia letakkan pada meja kecil di dekatnya._

"_Klien ayah yang satu ini mempunyai musuh bagi perusahaannya. Seseorang yang erat kaitannya dengan sebuah organisasi di Konoha." _

_Berjalan, memutar kenop pintu. Ia membukanya perlahan, manik indigonya menatap malas saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya-_

"_Jelaskan dengan singkat, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi ayah." Memotong ucapan laki-laki di seberang sana, menggenggam sebuah benda yang sudah di ambilnya tadi._

_**Sret-**_

_Mengacungkan dengan santainya ke arah pemandangan tak jauh dari sana-_

"_Hn, mangsamu besok. Bunuh Naruto Uzumaki, buat dia menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya. Ayah akan menunggu kabarmu,"_

_Langkah kaki itu terhenti, kedua manik membulat sekilas. Tubuhnya tersentak-_

_Sebelum akhirnya-_

"_Hh, baiklah." Mendengus pelan, ia menutup matanya singkat. Menghiraukan seorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri dengan tangan bergetar mengacungkan sebuah pistol di depannya. Pemandangan yang tragis, darah yang mengucur dari lengan, kaki, serta anggota tubuh lainnya, membuat aroma anyir merebak memenuhi seluruh ruangan._

_Menatap malas-_

_Dirinya mengacungkan balik pistol di tangannya, sikapnya terlihat tenang, berjalan semakin mendekati sang mangsa yang berteriak ketakutan-_

"_Dasar wanita iblis! Berani sekali kau membohongi kami!"_

"…_.." tak merespon, ia tetap berjalan._

"_Jangan mendekat, atau kau akan kutembak! Wajah manismu itu ternyata hanya topeng! Pembunuh sialan! Wanita tidak tahu diri!" berteriak kesetanan, terlihat sekali tubuh itu bergetar. Bukannya menembak malah memundurkan langkahnya-_

_Masih menggenggam ponsel di tangan kirinya, "Ternyata masih ada yang hidup, aku harus menyelesaikannya ayah."_

"_Hn, jangan beri orang itu kesempatan untuk hidup."_

_Tersenyum miring, dengusan keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia lakukan, "Tentu." Menjawab singkat, panggilan ia putuskan. _

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

Dan kini-

Kedua maniknya terfokus pada sang laki-laki-

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Maaf, aku tidak dengar." Melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat.

"Hii! Berhenti atau kutembak!"

"Menembakku? Kh, untuk berdiri saja sekarang kau hampir tidak kuat." Mengejek, memandang dengan malas. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya-

"Kawan-kawanmu sudah mati di tanganku, tapi kau ternyata masih bisa bertahan hidup. Hebat sekali. Kuberi kau penghargaan atas itu."

"Apa maumu, hah?! Membohongi kami, membuat kami terjatuh dalam perangkapmu, dan membunuh kami begitu saja!"

Bagaikan angin lalu, tanpa ampun wanita itu berjalan cepat, tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan ketakutan orang di hadapannya.

"Menjauh!"

**DOR!** Suara bising dari timah panas terdengar, Ia menghindar dengan lancar. Berlari semakin cepat, menunduk menghindari pukulan brutal yang di berikan laki-laki itu. Kepanikan telah membuatnya lupa kalau perbedaan besar tubuh mereka berbanding sangat jauh.

"AAAA! MENJAUH!"

"Lemah." Dengan mudah, sang indigo berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu. Membuat sang empunya terkejut dan hendak berbalik-

"AAA-"

Sebelum-

**Sret!**

Sebuah pistol berhenti tepat di keningnya, menempel kuat, kedua manik yang membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Dan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin-

"Ada kata terakhir?" desisnya pelan.

Bergetar takut, menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, keringat dingin mengucur, air mata yang hampir keluar serta-

"Aaaa! Jangan bunuh aku!

"Berisik." Memotong kalimat laki-laki di sana. Ia menatap dingin, menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dan tanpa ampun-

**DOR! **

Menembaki orang itu tepat di kening,. Membuatnya sukses terkena cipratan darah akibat jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Mengenai pipinya, menetes turun sebelum ia menghapusnya cepat. Tubuh di hadapannya perlahan jatuh, membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"…"

Sang wanita menatap dingin, maniknya melihat pemandangan mayat yang tergeletak dengan mata terbuka dan air mata di kedua pelupuk laki-laki itu. Dirinya tetap tenang, sebelum akhirnya ia perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, mengacuhkan aroma darah yang semakin kuat.

"Hh, padahal aku belum selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Menghela napas panjang, berjalan melangkahkan kakinya.

"…"

Mendengus malas-

Menatap tubuhnya yang terkena cipratan darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya-

"Kh, aku harus mandi lagi." Dirinya berjalan cepat, dengan suara-suara di setiap langkahnya. Melangkah tanpa menghiraukan genangan darah di sekitarnya. Berwarna pekat, dan kehitaman.

Dia, Hinata Hyuuga. Wanita yang memiliki profesi tidak biasa sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya. Dirinya yang kuat, manik yang memancarkan kegelapan tanpa adanya secercah sinar di sana. Itulah dia-

Seorang pembunuh berwajah cantik, menggunakan kecantikannya sebagai senjata demi sang ayah. Menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hebat, dan menyamarkan identitasnya.

Menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang tidak wajar dari ayahnya, seluruh keluarganya.

Ia _professional_, segala klien yang menginginkan targetnya harus ia basmi. Tanpa ampun, dan tidak akan memberikan sebuah kesempatan kedua lagi pada orang itu-

"…"

Tapi bagaimana kalau-

"Kau benar-benar gila, Hinata," mendengus dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pandangan dingin itu memudar, tangannya kembali memutar kenop pintu. Di ruangan kedap suara ini, dirinya aman. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar suara tembakan dari seluruh tindak tanduknya.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam, dengan sebuah-

Titik bening yang jatuh dari pelupuknya, terlihat sendu namun cukup membuat sang wanita menghapus tetesan serta mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti semula. Ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana pantulan wajahnya sekarang.

"Hh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" menanyakan pada diri sendiri, wajahnya mengadah, menatap langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang, merasakan aroma rumah yang kurindukan, memasak, dan-" tersenyum pedih-

"Bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun."

Dirinya-

Baru saja mendapat perintah dari sang ayah, untuk-

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa."

Menghabisi dan membunuh salah satu orang yang penting baginya. Kh, dia bisa kehilangan akal kalau seperti ini-

"Membunuh suamiku sendiri, sementara ayah sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Ya, langkahnya semakin gontai-

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, namun di paksakan untuk berdiri. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu, dirinya adalah pembunuh _professional_, tidak menghiraukan siapapun lawannya.

Meskipun itu adalah-

"Haruskah kulakukan?"

Sang laki-laki pirang yang sangat ia cintai. Suaminya yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui pekerjaan kotornya. Menganggap kalau selama ini dirinya hanya seorang wanita yang lemah lembut dan bahkan tidak berani membunuh seekor semut pun.

Kh, semua itu hanya kebohongan semata. Sebuah kebohongan yang ia tutupi oleh topeng tak terlihat dengan sempurnanya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Akhirnya Mushi berhasil buat fic rated M karena permintaan adik sepupu mushi _aka _Hikaru Reisa. Ngebet banget minta fic rated ini dan bikin mushi meres keringet buat mikirin ide. Di chap ini mungkin baru prolognya aja, dan di chap depan adalah yang terakhir. Jadi buat Hikaru, nih udah mushi buatin. Dibaca sama review juga, awas kalo enggak #tendang# XD Kenapa mushi kasi ini rated M, mungkin karena ada adegan bunuh-bunuhannya dan kata-katanya kurang baik untuk rated T. Bisa di bilang Semi-M lah, buat jaga-jaga muahaha :v :v

Dan untuk yang menanyakan tentang Lemon, ehehe, ini khusus _blood _doang, mungkin nanti ada tapi sedikit banget itupun cuman kecil-kecilan kayak di fic mushi yang 'MLWY' #kalo ada yang tahu#siram# :v :v

Mushi bakal apdet fic ini mungkin hari jumat atau sabtu. Jadi buat yang nunggu dan mau review. Mushi seneng banget, ternyata ada yang respon jugak sama fic gaje ini, muahaha :v :v

Inget baca warn-nya ya, :D **'DLDR'**

* * *

**Happy Birthday ya adik sepupuku yang cantik, moga-moga tahun ini bisa lulus dengan lancar XD dan panjang umur selalu :)))**

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not An Ordinary Woman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated Semi M for Blood**

**Genre : Crime, Romance, Angst**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, KillerHina, Karakter Hinata di sini sangat kuat, dan cukup sama dengan Hina di RTN, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

**Dedicated for My Beloved Cousin Birthday "Hikaru Reisa" #udah rengek2 minta di buatin fic Crime/Romance buat Ultahnya#**

**Hope You Enjoy :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Kill Or Say Good Bye?**

* * *

Tubuhnya berjalan gontai, tidak menghiraukan suara bising dari sirene mobil yang berdengung memenuhi seluruh jalan. Dengan sebuah wig berwarna coklat pendek, serta pakaian yang terlihat melekat indah di tubuhnya. Hinata pergi melewati jendela kamar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Jendela yang tinggi, mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Menggunakan tali yang cukup kuat untuk menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas sana. Dengan lihai, sang wanita turun.

**Sret**-

Menampakan wajah tenang, di saat seluruh tempat ia berada kini terasa sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang, dirinya aman.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Bergumam kecil, sang Hyuuga melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Penyamarannya berhasil, dirinya yang awalnya berpenampilan _glamour _dengan wig hitam panjang, kini berubah kembali. Menjadi wanita berambut coklat ikal dengan memakai pakaian rumah miliknya.

Aroma darah yang menyengat tadi sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, terguyur air selama tiga kali sudah cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan aroma tubuhnya seperti semula. Tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya lagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Ia harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Tapi mungkin-

"Aku yakin, dia akan terlambat hari ini." Menutup maniknya sekilas, meresapi suara dengungan sirene mobil polisi yang semakin mendekat. Wanita itu berlari kecil,

Menghampiri mobil yang sudah setia menunggunya di dekat gang tempatnya berada. Sesuai rencana,

Hanya dirinya lah yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan mobil ini. Mobil yang di berikan khusus untuknya dari sang ayah.

**Blam!**

Pintu tertutup sempurna, Hinata memastikan keadaan sekali lagi.

"…"

Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, semua orang sepertinya masih terpaku pada satu titik yaitu gerbang hotel. Mendengar suara sirene mungkin mereka heran dan memilih untuk melihat ada kejadian apa di sana.

Cepat sekali pegawai-pegawai itu tahu tentang aksi pembunuhannya. Sepertinya darah yang menggenang banyak di dalam ruangan sehingga keluar dari celah bawah pintu, adalah salah satu akibatnya.

Tapi dirinya tentu saja lebih cepat dari mereka-

"Hh, berusahalah mencariku." Mendengus singkat, wanita itu menghidupkan mobilnya. Dan melaju cepat. Meninggalkan tempat tadi, menyelesaikan-

Misi yang selanjutnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih berada di dalam mobil, saat lampu merah menyala. Tanpa aba-aba Hinata melepas wig yang di pakainya, memperlihatkan geraian rambut indigo yang sejak tadi tergulung. Lensa kontaknya akan ia lepas setelah pulang nanti, kalau pakaian-

Ini adalah pakaian yang ia gunakan saat di rumah, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

Menggeleng kecil, membiarkan geraian rambut panjang itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sang Hyuuga menutup maniknya sekilas-

Pikirannya masih melayang, memikirkan pekerjaan yang selanjutnya. Kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba meminta ia membunuh Naruto. Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?!

Naruto itu suaminya, orang yang paling ia cintai. Meskipun di hadapan sang Uzumaki dia harus menjauhkan wajah dingin andalannya. Tapi tetap saja-

"Kh!"

**Brak!**

Tangan putih itu memukul setir di hadapannya keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar.

'Kenapa harus Naruto-kun? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.' Mengira bahwa suaminya itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai musuh, karena memiliki kepribadian yang berbalik darinya-

Baik hati, periang, ceria, selalu tegas, dan cengiran rubah yang di miliki Naruto pun mampu membuat hati dingin Hinata meleleh karenanya. Ia jatuh cinta pertama kali, mencintai laki-laki itu dengan tulus.

Menahan tangisan yang hampir keluar-

Berkali-kali ia memukul setir, menundukkan wajahnya tepat ke sana. Sebelum akhirnya lampu merah berganti warna. Membuatnya menghentikan tindakan tadi, dan memilih melajukan mobil kembali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Saling jatuh cinta, itulah yang di rasakan Hinata serta Naruto. Kedua pasangan yang sebenarnya berbeda sifat, namun sang gadis dapat menyamarkan semua itu dengan gampang. Naruto yang mengejar Hinata. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis menyerah, menerima lamaran yang di berikan Naruto. Mereka mengadakan pernikahan yang hanya di hadiri beberapa kerabat saja-

Dan semua berakhir bahagia?

Benarkah itu?

"…"

Tidak-

Dalam kamus Hinata, kebahagian itu hanya semu. Tidak kekal, semua senyum manis, sikap lemah lembut yang ia berikan pada Naruto hanya sebuah akting belaka. Menikah dengan sang Uzumaki selama hampir setahun.

Ia menyembunyikan semua hal tentangnya-

Sifat-

Perangai-

Pekerjaan-

Bahkan-

Keluarga yang dimilikinya-

Ya, selama ini Hinata berbohong pada Naruto. Mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga. Ayah serta ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat berpergian tanpa dirinya. Meninggalkan sang gadis mungil di depan rumah panti dalam keadaan tanpa tahu nama ataupun marga keluarganya.

Pernikahan yang di adakan secara tertutup, hanya beberapa undangan saja yang boleh datang.

Dan siapa kira, kalau semua rencananya-

Berhasil dengan lancar. Naruto percaya begitu saja, laki-laki pirang itu bahkan sempat menangis seraya mengeluarkan ingus saking terharunya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat manis padanya-

* * *

'_**Aku akan menjaga, dan mencintaimu selamanya Hinata.'**_

* * *

Sebuah kalimat singkat namun mampu membuat sang Hyuuga menangis tulus dari dasar hatinya.

Pikirannya hancur, tidak teratur, bimbang, dan panik. Menangis terharu dan takut-

Takut kalau nanti Naruto akan tahu tentang kebenaran dirinya. Menjadi seorang wanita pembunuh bermarga Hyuuga, menyembunyikan topeng sifatnya, dan dirinya bukanlah seorang wanita lemah lembut seperti yang di kira oleh suaminya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memarkirkan mobil miliknya di sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Cukup dekat dari tempat ia tinggal, dan suasana yang aman membuatnya yakin kalau di sini tidak akan ada orang yang tahu tentang keberadaan mobilnya.

Keluar turun dari mobil-

Menyembunyikan wig di dalam sana serta tak lupa melepaskan lensa kontaknya dengan hati-hati,

Sang Hyuuga menghela napas panjang, satu hari terlewatkan seperti biasa-

Membunuh dan membunuh.

Ia menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, mencoba membentuk kembali raut wajah serta senyuman yang biasa di perlihat pada Naruto.

"Aku harus memikirkannya sekali lagi," mengangguk kecil, dalam hati Hinata merasa senang. Dapat melihat wajah suaminya kembali, lelahnya terasa diangkat begitu saja saat melihat cengiran sang pirang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Krek, **pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang tertata rapi di sana. Dengan sebuah vas bunga yang di letakkan pada lemari kecil khusus menyimpan alas kaki. Melepaskan sepatunya, Hinata memperhatikan tempat itu sekali lagi. Lampu yang sebagian tidak di nyalakan sudah menjadi bukti kalau suaminya belum kembali. Seperti perkiraannya tadi.

Ia mendesah lega, perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan lebih dalam lagi.

Menuju ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari sana, menghidupkan seluruh lampu dan menyampirkan tas yang di bawa sejak tadi pada sofa. Betapa lelahnya tubuh wanita itu sekarang, akibat banyak bergerak saat melakukan pembunuhan tadi.

Tidak mudah, tentu saja. Mengingat bagaimana tubuh sekelompok laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran itu sangatlah berbanding jauh dengan tubuhnya.

Inginnya berbaring dan tidur untuk beberapa saat, namun segera Hinata tepis. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto, dan jika sang suami mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur dengan tubuh lelah. Pasti pikiran-pikiran aneh menyusup di otaknya.

Dengan dirinya yang bekerja hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, wanita yang diam, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tidak mungkin akan terlihat se-lelah itu.

Jadi-

Berpura-pura kuat adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya setiap hari, "Hah, aku harus cepat." Mengerang pelan, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dengan menu-menu makanan hari ini yang sudah tercatat di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencuci sayuran, memotong dan memilah bahan makanan yang ingin di pakai. Pikiran wanita itu masihnya terpaku pada satu titik.

Manik Lavender itu menatap kosong ke arah sayuran ingin di potongnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau jemarinya bisa saja terluka.

**Trek, trek!**

Suara potongan terus terdengar, air hangat yang sempat ia buat sama tak di hiraukan. Pandangannya turun, sendu, memotong pelan, wortel di sana. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuat apapun hari ini.

Ayahnya sudah sukses membuat moodnya berubah.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan,' tangannya semakin bergerak cepat, keringat dingin perlahan turun dari pelipisnya. Hinata bingung, otaknya seperti berperang, berargumen keras-

* * *

_Bunuh Naruto demi ayahmu! Kau ini seorang pembunuh handal, hanya membunuh satu orang tidak akan mengubah apa-apa!_

_Jangan! Naruto itu suamimu, dia menerimamu apa adanya! Aku yakin kalau kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia akan mengerti! Karena itu jangan membunuh orang yang kau cintai! Kumohon Hinata!_

_Bunuh!_

_Jangan!_

_Bunuh!_

_Jangan!_

* * *

'Hentikan, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa!' memejamkan maniknya erat, hatinya yang dingin perlahan meleleh. Sikapnya yang tadi terlihat tenang, kini perlahan-lahan gusar kembali. Raut wajahnya berubah. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, potongan pada sayurnya semakin cepat.

'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun-' mengucapkan nama laki-laki pirang itu terus menerus. Pikirannya mulai tidak memperhatikan sekitar lagi. Melayang entah kemana.

Tubuhnya bergetar-

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal membunuh sudah menjadi pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Apa yang ia takutkan?! Membunuh tidak bisa membuatnya gentar, Hinata sudah merasakannya sejak dulu. Jadi untuk apa takut?! Untuk apa ia harus takut kalau ingin membunuh mangsanya yang selanjutnya-

Naruto-kun-

Naru-

**Grep- **

Manik itu membulat, satu tetes keringat perlahan turun, gemetar tubuhnya tidak berhenti. Reflek Hinata menegang saat dua buah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan wanita itu turun cepat, hendak mengambil sebuah pistol yang sudah di sembunyikan di balik rok panjang miliknya.

Cepat, dan tanpa sadar-

Sebelum-

"_Tadaima_, Hinata~"

Tubuh itu berhenti bergerak, saat menangkap suara familiar di belakangnya. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti seketika. Manik dan posisi tubuh yang tadi bersiaga, langsung lemas begitu saja.

Naruto, itu suara suaminya.

Sang Uzumaki memeluk pinggangnya erat, menghembuskan napasnya perlahan di sela-sela lehernya. Membuat sensasi tegang yang Hinata rasakan tadi perlahan meleleh begitu saja.

Napasnya berubah tak teratur, gemetar tubuhnya kembali lagi. Mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Hinata takut untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

Bibirnya yang bergetar berusaha mengucapkan selamat datang, "_O..okaeri_..Naruto-kun," gugup, dan takut.

Hembusan napas itu masih terasa, perlahan sebuah dagu menyandar di pundaknya, "Hm, kau memasak apa hari ini? Sepertinya enak sekali." Tawa kecil, dan ciuman lembut mendarat di pipinya.

"A..aku-" dirinya masih belum menyesuaikan diri, topengnya hampir retak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Hinata tidak mau penyamarannya terbongkar secepat ini. Tidak mau!

**Trek!**

**Srash!**

Terlalu berkonsentrasi, sang Hyuuga sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya masih memotong sayur-sayuran, alhasil jemarinya terkena irisan pisau membuat darah perlahan mengalir dari jemari telunjuknya.

"Ugh-" mengerang sakit, reflek ia menarik tangannya, membiarkan pisau di hadapannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Wanita itu hendak menghentikan darahnya dengan menyesapnya, tapi-

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tangan kekar Naruto menarik tangannya lembut. Menyesap jemari terluka tadi pelan. Kedua manik Saphirenya menatap khawatir, memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya yang terlihat aneh.

Hinata yang cekatan dalam memasak bisa terluka, jawaban yang tepat untuk itu semua pasti karena wanita ini melamun sejak tadi.

"Ti..tidak ada, Naruto-kun. A..aku hanya kaget saja." Mencoba tersenyum kecil, ringisan keluar dari bibirnya.

Seakan tidak percaya, raut wajah Naruto bertambah, "Benar? Kulihat tadi kau melamun. Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan saja padaku." Menggenggam jemari Hinata pelan, Naruto perlahan mematikan seluruh kompor yang masih hidup.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "A..aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun mandi saja dulu. A..aku akan menyelesaikan dulu-" sebelum sempat berkata-kata, suami pirangnya itu ikut menggeleng.

"Hari ini biar aku yang memasak, tanganmu masih terluka. Jadi kau mandi saja, dan bersiap-siap makan." Mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya, Naruto langsung mengajak istrinya ke ruang tamu.

Mendudukan wanita itu, dan berjalan mengambil sekotak obat-obatan.

"…"

Sedangkan Hinata-

Ia menunduk dalam. Mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Topeng manisnya hampir lepas begitu saja, sakit, perih. Hinata tidak ingin membunuh Naruto. Dia tidak mau-

Tapi-

Kalau ia tidak membunuh Naruto, wanita ini takut jika ayahnya tahu dan mengirim orang lain untuk melakukannya.

Air mata yang di tahannya sejak tadi, merembak begitu saja. Ini beda dari pembunuhan yang sering ia lakukan. Sangat berbeda, ayahnya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau target mereka selanjutnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Hinata takut-

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar sekali lagi, dan kini diiringin isakan kecil. Membiarkan jemarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Hinata reflek memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hiks, apa yang harus kulakukan?" menangis lirih, berusaha meredam air mata serta suaranya.

"Hinata?"

Panggilan itu lagi, membuat tubuhnya mengadah tanpa sadar. Memperlihatkan air mata yang turun dari maniknya. Memandang kedua Saphire itu cemas.

"Kau menangis?" suara yang meningkat, tubuh tegap itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya, menaruh kotak obat-obatan di atas meja.

Dapat Hinata rasakan sentuhan hangat jemari Naruto yang menghapus air matanya, manik itu terpejam seakan meresapi sentuhan sang Uzumaki. Kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat dan ikut menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," menangis terisak, dan mengucapkan nama suaminya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini, Hinata? Ceritakan padaku. Akan kukirim orang yang berani membuatmu menangis ke penjara sekarang juga."

Rengkuhan hangat memerangkap tubuh wanita indigo itu, memeluknya erat. Sementara Hinata menangis kecil, hancur sudah semuanya. Sifat dinginnya yang menurun sejak dulu, langsung menghilang saat melihat wajah suaminya. Hanya Naruto-lah yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Menangis terisak, dan bergetar takut-

Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan semua ketakutannya, menangis sepuas-puasnya, dan meminta tolong pada Naruto-

"….."

Tapi-

"…"

Tidak bisa-

Ia tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan Naruto. Laki-laki ini bisa terancam bahaya kalau sampai ayahnya tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Hinata menggeleng pasrah dalam pelukan, "Jariku..sakit-hiks-Naruto-kun, perih sekali," menggunakan jemarinya yang terluka sebagai alasan. Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, membenamkan wajahnya di depan dada sang Uzumaki.

"Sesakit itu? Sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"

"Sakit..perih Naruto-kun, aku..aku tidak tahan," menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, mengeratkan genggaman pada baju yang di pakai suaminya. Air mata sudah cukup membasahi pakaian laki-laki itu.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Ayo kuobati," mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, Naruto mengecupnya lembut. Menarik pelan tubuh istrinya yang masih memeluknya.

Dengan air mata yang masih jatuh, Hinata mengulurkan jari telunjuknya. Darah mengucur pelan dari sana.

Luka yang tidak seberapa di banding hatinya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu membuka kotak obat, dan mengambil beberapa antiseptik di dalamnya. Berhubung mengobati luka merupakan hal yang sangat sulit baginya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membubuhi antiseptik pada luka Hinata, dan menempelkan sebuah _band-aid _untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Hinata masih menangis, memandang gerak-gerik suaminya yang terlihat kerepotan saat mengobatinya. Hatinya bertambah perih, Naruto terlalu baik, laki-laki itu terlalu cukup untuknya.

Dirinya yang hanya seorang pembunuh kejam, tidak pantas mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Naruto.

Maniknya memburam saat melihat cengiran kecil yang di berikan sang Uzumaki padanya. Tangisannya bertambah, isakannya mengencang. Tanpa aba-aba, setelah Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya-

"Nah, selesai-"

**Bruk!**

Hinata kembali memeluk tubuh tegap itu, memeluk lehernya erat. Membuat sang empunya terheran-heran.

Ia terisak keras-

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun," mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat. Limit Hinata sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Dengusan kecil muncul, Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kh, kau ini kenapa Hinata? Sikapmu aneh sejak tadi."

"…."

Menghiraukan ucapan suaminya, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya, dan langsung saja tanpa ia sadari-

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Bibir mungilnya mencium bibir Naruto lembut, kembali sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget. Istrinya yang pemalu memulai ciuman? Tentu saja laki-laki itu kaget.

"Hina-" tidak dapat berkata-kata, maniknya yang masih terbuka menatap bagaimana Hinata menutup matanya dengan air mata yang masih turun deras, dan menciumnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dapat Naruto rasakan getaran tubuh sang Hyuuga. Perasaan aneh berulang kali meresapinya. Keadaan Hinata sangat aneh dari hari biasanya. Wanita itu selalu tersenyum dan malu-malu jika berada di hadapannya, tapi sekarang-

Apa yang ia lihat?

Tangisan-

Tubuh yang gemetar-

Wanita itu melamun-

Dan seolah-olah kalau mereka akan berpisah saat ini juga-

Bergerak perlahan, kedua tangan itu menangkup puncak kepala Hinata. Membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Naruto membalasnya dengan lembut.

Melumat bibir bawah istrinya, membuat sang empunya mengerang kecil. Mengeratkan genggamannya yang perlahan merambat ke rambut Naruto. Meremasnya pelan-

Ciuman yang lambat laun berubah alur, berubah menjadi panas. Lenguhan kecil dari Hinata mampu membuat Naruto teralih, laki-laki itu berusaha memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak istrinya untuk beradu.

Menjilat, mengeksplorasi serta mengabsensi gigi dan seluruh isi mulut Hinata. Menciptakan decakan, lenguhan, dan erangan yang keluar lembut dari sang empunya.

"Naru-hiks-nghh-" menangis dalam ciuman, Hinata mengerang kecil. Mempererat pelukannya, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak sadar kalau kini tubuh tegap di hadapannya perlahan mulai membaringkan dirinya.

Membuatnya tertidur di atas sofa,

Jemari Naruto perlahan melingkar di pinggang ramping istrinya, dan salah satunya lagi berjalan naik, menghapus air mata Hinata-

"Kau kenapa? Sikapmu aneh, Hinata," melepas ciuman singkat, dan sebelum mendengar respon wanita itu, ia kembali menciumnya. Semakin dalam, membuat tangisan Hinata bertambah kencang. Wanita itu mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, Naruto tidak mengijinkannya untuk lepas.

"Bernapaslah," memberi syarat, Hinata bernapas saat mereka masih dalam keadaan menyatukan kedua bibirnya.

Air liur yang tidak bisa di tahan perlahan menetes, "Hiks-sakit Naruto-hiks-" menangis kecil, air liur yang turun terhapus lembut oleh jemari untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan kekar itu kembali turun-

Pelupuk, turun menghapus air mata di pipinya, perlahan turun kembali menghapus air liur yang menetes, dan berjalan menuju leher jenjangnya.

"Jangan menangis, terluka..tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini." Kembali berucap, melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto memandang tubuh yang kini terbaring di hadapannya. Mengecup kedua manik itu-

Sedangkan Hinata menggeleng kecil, pikirannya bertambah kacau. Ciuman pada jenjang lehernya, membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Wanita itu reflek memeluk tubuh Naruto kembali, membawa wajah suaminya bersidekap di depan dadanya. Memeluk bagaikan boneka, napasnya tak teratur.

Ini harus ia lakukan-

Keselamatan Naruto kini bergantung padanya-

Harus!

Hinata sudah memikirkan semua rencananya, jika membunuh Naruto ia tak mampu. Maka satu-satunya cara adalah-

"_Gomenne _Naruto-kun,"

**JLEB!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi..Hinata?" Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengenai lehernya. Perlahan dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya melemas. Sarafnya tidak dapat ia gerakan. Tubuhnya bagaikan seonggok daging yang tidak di bisa gerakan sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Suara dingin yang perlahan-lahan merebak, menegangkan tubuh sang empunya. Merinding, dapat ia rasakan jemari dingin Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Membuat dirinya menghadap, memandang wajah istrinya.

"….."

Manik itu terlihat menghitam-

Tidak seindah Lavender yang pernah ia lihat-

Itu bukan istrinya!

"A..apa yang kau..lakukan?"

Tidak mengidahkan pertanyaannya, tubuh wanita itu beranjak dari bawahnya dengan hati-hati. Membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas sofa.

Memandang suaminya dengan tatapan datar-

Tidak ada lagi senyuman atau tangisan seperti tadi. Tapi tetesan _liquid_ bening masih tersisa di pipinya.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal keras, "Sudah saatnya kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya Naruto." Tidak ada suffix _'kun'_ lagi.

"A..apa maksudmu? Hinata..tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak."

Perlahan ia mendekat, menangkup wajah tan Naruto, memandangnya dengan kedua manik dingin.

"Kau pasti tahu kan tentang desas-desus pembunuh yang sampai saat ini berkeliaran di Konoha?" bertanya cepat.

"….."

Manik itu membulat-

"Pembunuh yang membunuh beberapa orang penting di kota ini. Tapi polisi-polisi itu sampai sekarang belum menemukannya."

"….." masih terdiam, Naruto berusaha meresapi pernyataan istrinya.

"Kau beruntung Naruto. Karena-" menghentikan ucapannya, Hinata memperdekat jarak mereka berdua. Mencoba tersenyum kecil namun di paksakan.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Akulah orang yang kau cari selama ini. Ketua kepolisian Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." Mengangkat dagu Naruto singkat. Membiarkan laki-laki itu mematung tak percaya-

Dirinya menjauh, memperlihatkan sebuah jarum suntik yang sengaja ia siapkan pada kotak obat, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu untuk apa jarum suntik sehingga dia aman.

"Dan jarum ini akan melemahkan seluruh syarafmu selama beberapa jam. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak,"

"Hinata..tidak mungkin kau!" Naruto berteriak kacau-

Pandangannya berubah sendu, "Kau tahu, kalau saat ini ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu. Dan aku diminta untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu." Berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang bersusah payah mencoba bergerak.

Jarum suntik itu ia simpan pada kantong baju khusus, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang di sembunyikannya sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau-"

"…"

Naruto berhenti bergerak, manik Saphire itu memandangnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Hinata kembali mendekat, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto singkat. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil-

"Karena kau sudah merebut hatiku Naruto Uzumaki, meskipun kau tidak tahu tentang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi bisa menikah denganmu sudah cukup bagiku. Jadi-"

"Hinata, kumohon..hentikan candaanmu!" Naruto memandangnya panik, resah, dan takut.

Takut kalau wanita itu akan pergi jauh-

"Sekarang aku akan membunuh orang yang berani meminta hal seperti itu pada ayahku. Akan kubunuh dan kubuat dia menghilang dari dunia ini. Dan karena kau sudah mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya."

Menjauhkan tubuhnya, perlahan Hinata mengambil tas yang sejak tadi tersimpan di sofa yang lain. Menyimpan kembali pistol di tangannya.

"Aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu, kau mengincarku Naruto-kun. Dan aku tidak boleh tertangkap semudah itu." Menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Naruto.

"Hinata! Kembali! Kumohon! Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa! Hinata!"

"….."

Air matanya turun-

Wanita itu menangis lagi-

"_Bye-bye_ Naruto-kun. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Melangkahkan kakinya, seraya mengambil _handphone_ di tas kecilnya.

Menghubungi seseorang-

**Drrt-**

**Trek-**

* * *

_Panggilan terangkat-_

"_Kepolisian Konoha di sini."_

"_Cepatlah datang ke rumah ketuamu, atau dia akan mati sebentar lagi." Peringatan singkat ia berikan._

_Sukses membuat orang di seberang sana panik, "A..apa! Kau pembunuh berantai itu!"_

"_Selamatkan dia atau aku akan membunuhnya, Shion."_

"_Ke..kenapa kau tahu namaku?!"_

_Mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak perlu tahu." Mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Hinata langsung mematikan panggilan._

* * *

Wanita itu memandang ruang tamu sekali lagi, Ia menunduk pelan. Membiarkan isakan kecil menghampirinya.

"Hinata!"

"Aku akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Apapun yang terjadi." Bergumam kecil, Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

Dirinya tidak bisa membunuh Naruto. Karena itu-

Membunuh orang yang menjadi kliennya adalah satu-satunya cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ayah, hari ini aku tidak berhasil membunuh Naruto."_

"_Hn, kau gagal."_

"_Tidak, biarkan aku yang mengincar Uzumaki itu sampai membuatnya benar-benar terbunuh di tanganku."_

"_Apa ayah bisa mempercayakan itu padamu?" _

_Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul dari wajahnya, "Tentu saja. Dan jika ayah berani menyentuh Naruto Uzumaki sebelum aku bisa membunuhnya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk keluar dari pekerjaan ini."_

"_Hn, baik. Akan Ayah percayakan tugas ini padamu. Jangan sampai kau mengecewakanku."_

"_Tapi sebelum itu ada yang aku inginkan." _

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku ingin beristhirahat selama beberapa bulan dari pekerjaan ini, sekaligus memikirkan cara untuk membunuh laki-laki itu. Ayah tahu kalau anggota kepolisian yang terlatih sepertinya sangat kuat untukku. Jadi biarkan aku mengambil waktu untuk berlatih."_

"…" _tidak ada tanggapan._

_Sampai-_

"_Baiklah, kalau berlatih bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat."_

"_Arigatou."_

"_Jangan lupakan tugasmu Hinata."_

"_Baik, ayah."_

_Sambungan terputus._

* * *

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya, terduduk di dalam mobilnya. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Naruto baik-baik saja.

Menutup maniknya sekejap, jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tadi perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal. Air mata yang sempat jatuh segera ia hapus.

Dengungan sirene mobil yang tertangkap di telinganya, membuat wanita itu menghidupkan mobilnya cepat. Memasang wig yang tersimpan di dekatnya dan memakai kacamata besar.

'Misiku belum selesai-' berujar dalam hati-

Menatap jalan singkat-

'Mulai hari ini aku menjagamu dari jauh, Naruto-kun. Dan akan kupastikan kau selamat, dan juga-'

Tangannya yang perlahan berada di setir, turun perlahan.

Membelai perutnya yang masih kecil. Hinata tersenyum kecil, 'Aku akan melindungi anak kita sampai saat itu tiba.'

Dirinya mungkin seorang pembunuh yang handal. Tapi jika menyangkut sang suami dan calon buah hatinya.

Hinata tetaplah seorang istri serta ibu yang akan selalu menjaga kedua orang yang berharga baginya. Apapun caranya.

Meski harus membunuh sekalipun.

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Oke, ini fic sudah ending. Hutang Mushi terbayar satu #yeiii# Gomen kalau ceritanya gaje, dan adegan bunuh2annya nggak ada di sini. Mungkin ada sedikit lemon kecil-kecilan yang nyempil muehehe :v :v

Ending ini memang mushi buat gantung, karena stok cerita cuman sampai di sini aja #plak# Dan Mushi nggak buat kok Hinatanya bunuh Naruto. Malah dia ngelindungi Naruto, jadi tidak usah khawatir.

Banyak yang nanya kenapa mushi suka sekali buat HinaRTN, Jawabannya simple aja. Soalnya Mushi suka banget sama yang namanya cewek garang/galak. Trus adegan yang cowok ngejar yang cewek itu paporit Mushi banget :v :v Jadi jangan aneh ya kalo di cerita mushi nemuin tema kayak gitu :v

**Yosh! Arigatou buat yang mau review di chap sebelumnya. Huee nggak nyangka ada yang mau review fic ini X'D #guling2 seneng# **

Inget baca warn-nya ya, :D **'DLDR'**

**Kalau respon dari fic ini bagus, mushi bakal mikir2in sequel setelah menyelsaikan fic2 mushi yang lainnya**

**Happy Birthday ya adik sepupuku yang cantik, moga-moga tahun ini bisa lulus dengan lancar XD dan panjang umur selalu :)))**

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
